Welcome to my Life
by Azena Kira
Summary: KaiJou. Kaiba began to wonder what was really behind that mask Jou put on when he was around all his friends.. But he really wasn't sure why he cared at all.. Maybe it had something to go with Jou actually punching him in the face. KaiJou.
1. Welcome to my Life

**Welcome to My Life****  
Azena Kira**

**Rating: **T for swearing. Rating is subjected to change in later chapters.  
**Pairing: **Kaiba & Katsuya  
**Extended Chapter Summary: **And for the first time Kaiba began to wonder what was really behind that mask Jou put on when he was around all his friends... But he really wasn't sure why he cared at all… Maybe it had something to go with Jou actually having the guts to punch him in the face. **(more to be added)  
Publish Date: **4.2o.o8  
**Chapter Updated: **1o.27.o8**  
Reason(s) for Update:** Spacing Errors | Upload Errors | Summary Added/Updated | Name Errors  
**Future Editing: **This fic currently has not been edited for spelling or grammar, so there is a chance the chapter will be updated again and for those reasons. There's also a chance the chapter may be updated again for other reasons not yet listed.

--

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?__  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
__Like somehow you just don't belong and no one understands you__  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room with the radio on turned up so loud so that no one hears you screaming?_

_--  
_

Jou had locked himself in his room and cranked the music up. He wanted to get away so bad, but he had nowhere to go. He could hear his dad screaming over the music and sighed, "Why does he have to be such a violent drunk?"

He looked at the clock, "School starts in about an hour…" He sighed, "What the hell am I going to tell the teachers this time?" He glanced in the mirror at the black eye his father had given him for no reason only a few minutes ago.

Suddenly the radio cut out and so did all the lights. Jou cursed and opened his blinds and the sun shown in.

"Damnit you filthy mutt! You didn't pay the electric bills again?!" He heard his father yell and pound on the door.

Jou glared in response, "Pop, I don't have the money. You're supposed to pay the bills, not me! And stop calling me mutt!" He yelled before jumping out the bedroom window of the second story shitty apartment they were staying in.

Jou landed on his feet and sighed. It's bad enough he worked two jobs and was a fulltime student while his dad did nothing but spend Jou's hard earned money on more alcohol.

--

_No you don't know what its like when nothing feels alright__  
No you don't know what its like to be like me to be hurt to  
__To feel lost to be left out in the dark  
__To be kicked when you're down__  
You feel like you've been pushed around to be  
__On the edge of breaking down and no one's there  
To save you no you don't know what its like _

_Welcome to my life._

_--  
_

Jou walked into the school and sighed. Everyone looked at his face, even the teachers, but none of them said anything.

He sat in the last open seat in the classroom, right next to Kaiba. He hated Kaiba just as much as he hated his own father and tried his hardest not to look at him until…

"What the hell happened to your face Wheeler? You get mauled?" Kaiba gave a snicker.

Jou glared, "Shut it Kaiba, it's none of your business."

Kaiba only grinned in response, "What are you going to do about it? Bite me, mutt?"

That was all Jou could take for the day. Before he could even react to his own body movements, he punched Kaiba square in the jaw and watched him fall to the ground.

He stood up still glaring at Kaiba whose lip was now bleeding and he glared back, "What the fuck was that Jou?!"

Jou cracked his knuckles, "Welcome to my life."

Kaiba gave him a slightly confused look in response as a few teachers came over and took them both to the principles office.

--

_To be hurt to be lost to be left out in the dark  
__To be kicked when you're down you feel like you've been pushed around  
__ To be on the edge of breaking down and no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what its like welcome to my life._

_--  
_

While they were escorted, Kaiba felt himself glance at Jou… And for the first time, began to wonder what was really behind that mask he put on when he was around all his friends. It was then, that Kaiba decided to make that subject his goal, but he really wasn't sure why he cared at all… Maybe it had something to go with Jou actually having the guts to punch him in the face.

--

_Welcome to my life… Welcome to my life._

_--  
_

**AN: **Alright, well, rather short chapter... sorry about that. R&R please. This, I was going to do a oneshot with, but I realized that I could stretch it out into a full story, so I decided to go with it. I thought the song fit Jou's personality perfectly... The one he's covering up that is.

I recently edited the chapter and what-not and I hope to release chapter 2 within the next month (Nov o8) so reviews would be nice.

The song is called **Welcome to My Life** by **Simple Plan**. The lyrics listed are NOT the full song.. At least I don't think so. XD

Thanks to all those that have reviewed and alerted! =D


	2. Glittering Cloud

**Welcome to my Life  
****Chapter 2: Glittering Cloud****  
****Azena Kira  
**

* * *

**Rating: **T for swearing. May change with later chapters.  
**Pairing: **Kaiba x Katsuya  
**Extended Chapter Summary: **And for the first time Kaiba began to wonder what was really behind that mask Jou put on when he was around all his friends... But he really wasn't sure why he cared at all… Maybe it had something to go with Jou actually having the guts to punch him in the face. **(more to be added)  
Original Story Publish Date: **4.2o.o8  
**Chapter Publish Date: **1o.14.11  
**A/Ns: **So I know people have been waiting for this update FOREVER... And I was honestly considering scrapping this entire story... Then I came to find that I had this chapter already written out in three different formats back in the end of 2oo8. Since my computer died around then, I didn't think I saved it... Yet I managed to find it! This is a rough edit and honestly it will probably go through more edits by the time I'm done. You'll see them randomly when I update. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. It gave me a bit of inspiration back to continue this story.

* * *

A seven-year-old – battered and bloody – Jou slowly opened the door to his house around ten at night. He wiped a bit of blood from his lip and glanced at his father in the kitchen, already drinking.

The father caught Jou's eye and glared, "Where the hell have you been? Fighting again?"

Jou shivered a little and glanced down, "Pop it wasn't my fault… I-"

"Enough."

Jou forced himself to glance up at the older man.

"I don't need to hear anymore excuses from a mutt?"

Jou shivered a little again, "M… Mutt?"

"God do I have to spell it out for you? Mutt. M. U. T. T."

Jou just frowned and looked down. Letting his hair cover his teary eyes so his father couldn't see them.

* * *

_I'm not always like this  
It's something I become  
A terrible weakness  
In my nature – In my blood  
Save me, oh save me  
Save me from myself  
Before I hut somebody else again_

* * *

Young Seto shivered while whimpering softly as his father's hand slid into the boys pants, cupping him. He bit his lip to keep from reacting as Gozaburo chucked darkly.

"Just be a 'good little boy' like always, Seto and I promise not to touch your brother."

Physically, Seto shut himself out, but mentally, he had finally decided that enough was enough and he wasn't going to take anymore of this. But just as he through that, everything seemed to go black and his thought process stopped.

Suddenly, the sound of breaking glass and his stepfather screaming snapped him back to reality and his eyes opened… They widened when he saw the chair in the office missing and the large glass window behind it was shattered.

Seto slowly slid off the desk, buttoning his pants and without blinking, glanced out the window. His face paled as he saw his stepfather lying limp on the ground far below. He slowly covered his mouth and his hair covered his eyes as the companies council ran in the door behind him, asking what happened with distant voices.

* * *

_Domino motion jump starts when we touch  
The blackout approaching  
Here it comes now, wish me luck  
It's all over, it's all over  
It's all over in  
A flash  
I can't remember  
What have I done now?_

* * *

Jou sighed from his seat next to Kaiba as they waited for the principle to call them in.

Kaiba was sitting back in his seat with his arms crossed, obviously angry for being there. He glanced at Jou, glaring.

Jou glanced at him, locking eyes and tensed a little before looking away.

"Katsuya and Seto. The principle will see you now."

"Jou if you get me expelled, I'm killing you." Kaiba glared.

Jou glared back, "Is that a promise, Kaiba?"

Kaiba blinked, slightly shocked, "What?"

"Boys, come in here please, we figured out your punishment." The Principle said as the boys walked in and sat before him. The older man dug through his desk and pulled out two identical keys.

"What the fuck is this?" Kaiba said looking at it.

"That, Mr. Kaiba, is your punishment. Watch your language. We're going to teach you the basics of human interaction."

The boys glanced at each other, then at the man, obviously confused.

"If you two don't wish to be expelled for your actions, you'll accept this punishment. As you know, the summer break is coming very shortly. You two are to live in the same building with each other throughout the whole summer… If I see a change in your behavior towards each other during the first couple of days you two are back, then I will let you two go back to living your normal everyday lives. However, if I do not, you will be expelled."

The boys instantly tensed before hesitantly glancing at each other.

Kaiba glanced down at the key, "… This is going to be a long break…"

Jou sighed, looking at his own key, "You have no idea…"

* * *

_Don't blame me; don't maim me  
I can't help what I am_


End file.
